


We’re Chocolate Covered Potato Chips

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Series: Swooner [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Meet the Family, One Shot, Romance, Swoonerverse, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “Felicity, tell me, how did you and my son meet?”  “Well, let me tell you, it had nothing to do with a women’s restroom and me stealing his wallet.”  Felicity just screwed it.  No, it had already been screwed when she had been laughing about hacking the nuclear codes, now it was royally screwed.Moira was forever going to hate her, that was the vibe she was getting.Thea was grinning at her.Frack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you are new to the Swooner-verse, I recommend that you start at the beginning and then work your way up. But if you’re feeling adventurous, then jump right on in!  
> Few quick things to note though:  
> Felicity was raised by her father, who is a wanted criminal.  
> Oliver joined the military, worked for Argus and is now a detective.  
> There is much sass and Felicity’s random thought process

Felicity could do this.  
She had been kidnapped (twice), had pretty much been on the run for all of her childhood, and regularly dealt with ARGUS – well not so much dealt with, as butted heads on several occasions. Like Amanda Waller wasn’t going to be coming over for tea anytime soon, but even though she was five different types of intimidating, Felicity just didn’t fully care what Amanda thought of her.  
This was different though.  
This was pretty much Felicity’s nightmare.

She needed to keep her glaring at Oliver down to a minimum because Moira, his mother, was not her biggest fan and Oliver invited both his mother and sister over for dinner. Without telling her! You would think that he would have learned.

Okay, granted he told her the morning of; but still, that had only been eight hours ago, and that was not enough time to fully stress and over-think what to do, say, and act.

“This is a bad idea.”

“This is my family and we just moved in together. This is a great idea.”

“Do you not remember the first time I met your mother? It was a disaster! And when I say disaster I mean she clearly thinks I am a horrible choice for you and now we’ve moved in together. And let’s face it Oliver, on paper, we don’t work well, like at all. Thea likes me, I think. But that could be because she just thinks the whole situation is amusing.”

“You do know how to make a lasting first impression.”

-

Felicity could own up to when she made an epically bad first impression, and the first time she met Moira and Thea Queen it was truly one of her worst. To be fair though, Felicity hadn’t been expecting them and Oliver’s partner, John Diggle, had been at the loft.

John liked her, he thought she was funny and smart and she knew this because he outright told her. He also knew who she was and who her father was, and never judged her for any of it. So, Felicity had decided early on that she and John were going to be friends, because it was rare for her to feel at ease with people – seeing as she constantly kept secrets. Not on purpose, but they protected her. Oliver was not about the whole secret thing though, it was his whole thing on trust and communication, therefore Felicity had decided to make the effort to be more open.

John had been questioning her about the full extent of her hacking skills, which clearly meant that he wanted a demonstration of her unique brand of badassery, only Oliver had this weird thing about her doing illegal activity. He was in love with her, he was going to just have to accept that she needed to hack on occasion and not arrest her. She didn’t think that prison would be a good fit for her.

“Felicity, you cannot get the nuclear codes.”

It was like the man didn’t even know her. 

With her supped-up tablet in hand she pushed herself from her seat on the couch, knowing that Oliver would probably try to stop her. Clearly she needed to be able to run if the time called for it, not that she would get far. The reason why Oliver was in such good shape was because he believed in a heavy daily exercise routine. Felicity believed in a moderated every other day routine. He would probably win in the end but she was determined to make him maybe break a light sweat.

“Really? You think throwing down a challenge is the best was to dissuade me from not hacking? Do you not know me?” Felicity moved to behind the couch while John looked on, not even fighting back his amused grin.

“Just put the tablet down.”

“I just want to show how easy it is to hack the system.” It was really easy. Well not really easy, but she’d kinda perfected it over the years because it was how she had trained herself. You hack until you can do it when you are running on two days of no sleep and caffeinated drinks, sometimes the job is critical and calls for it. Or sometimes she was just worried about Oliver.

It had been that way years ago while he was in the Army, she had hacked to help, but there had been some missions that he went on that required her to push her limits. Felicity had been a freaking guardian angel to the man.

“Felicity.” Her name came out as an exasperated growl and she pulled in her lips to keep from laughing. He had his serious face on but the gleam in his eyes proved that he was having fun with it all. She was one of the top hackers in the world, it was something to be damn proud of.

“You know I need to show him that I can get the codes.”

“You know I can’t let you do that.”

Then they had both sprung into action, with Felicity holding her tablet while tapping with quick motions at the screen and Oliver moving with panther like grace across the room. Giving a startled half squeak she tried to mirror his movements, before making the insanely stupid move of trying to outrun him even as she was telling him that she didn’t want to use the nuclear codes, she just wanted to prove that she could hack them. 

That was when Moira and Thea Queen made their way into the loft, when Oliver was chasing her as she went on about hacking and nuclear codes.

Yes, it hadn’t been her finest moment. Was it worst then the first time she met Oliver? Yes, because he found her charming and quirky, his mother on the other hand was thoroughly not impressed. And Felicity was impressive dammit! She’d all but been brought up with a gang of the ‘most wanted’ criminals, but had chosen the path of straight and narrow; okay so sometimes it was a bit crooked or she went on the grass and made a shortcut, but for the most-ish part she obeyed the laws of the land. She donated to charities and paid her taxes, so what if she hacked for the greater good from time to time.

None of the whole Felicity is a pretty awesome person made it across to Moira though, who was looking a mix of baffled, disgusted, and haughty – Felicity hadn’t known such a look existed up until that moment.

Then, of course, things progressed from bad to worse because Felicity was high on stress and anxiety which meant word vomit mixed with babbling. Plus John left (crazy fast by the way, there was more loyalty amongst criminals), leaving her alone to deal with Oliver’s family.

“Felicity, tell me, how did you and my son meet?” It was a simple enough question that Felicity could answer without screwing it up, but Moira was there looking at her with that apathetic stare and clear broadcasting the message of ‘you are not who I would pick for my son.’ 

“Well, let me tell you, it had nothing to do with a women’s restroom and me stealing his wallet.” 

Felicity just screwed it. No, it had already been screwed when she had been laughing about hacking nuclear codes, now it was royally screwed.  
Moira was forever going to hate her, that was the vibe she was getting.  
Thea was grinning at her.

“Felicity…” Oliver’s voice held back a slight laugh, which was not okay! Because Felicity was having to talk herself out of rambling for a solid hour and trying to explain what she really meant.

She clearly answered that poorly, but what was he expecting. Their entire flirting had been based around her stealing his wallet and then he learned to do it in turn. And they had met while she was in the restroom at a baseball game! She was being open and honest, and not secretive. 

She should have been secretive and pushed it on to Oliver to answer.  
He would have known how to deal with that whole minefield portion of their ‘getting to know you’ stage.  
But no, she had jumped in head first giving that as a stupid answer.

“You didn’t tell me this was going to be an interrogation Oliver, or I would have come up with an epic meet cute. Or at the very least I would have volleyballed the questioning to you.” Felicity gave herself a pat on the back for angrily whispering this to him, and it a way that she hoped Moira and Thea (but really just Moira) didn’t hear.

“You stole his wallet?” Thea asked in a rather bemused voice with a broad smile.

“In a flirty way.” That should clear things up.

“Of course.” Moira’s voice was ice and Felicity gulped. It did not clear things up.

Okay, Felicity needed to show that it was okay. She gave them back. Oliver and here were dating. Clearly it wasn’t a big deal. It was cute and their weird way of flirting. Her, it was her weird way of flirting. But he did it back now!

“I did end up giving them back.” That should appease her.

“Them?”

Frack.  
She needed backup.

“Oliver?” 

“I stole her wallet to get her to go out with me.”

Felicity wanted to put her head on the table and then be sucked into a black hole.  
This was a disaster.  
Moira would never like her. And Oliver was close with his family, super close, and his mother not liking her would have to put a giant mark on the con list. Really she wouldn’t be surprised if he gave her the let’s be friends speech after this was all said and done.

But he hadn’t. 

No, after the complete awkward tension filled meeting and Moira and Thea had left the loft, Oliver had pulled her down on the couch so she fit perfectly into his side and gave her a kiss on the top of her head before sighing and relaxing fully. 

“You’re mother doesn’t like me.”

“She will.”

Apparently that was that. Oliver Queen looked like he was content with keeping her.

-

“Babe, I need you to breathe. Look at me.” Oliver was on her level, where she had collapsed on to the floor. His hands cupped around the back of her neck while his thumbs made rhythmic rubbing motions ago her jaw. She had let the overwhelming thoughts take control of her, her brain firing on too many cylinders at once, and her own fears had caused her to go into panic mode.

It was rare for her to lose such control. She had long ago taught herself to carpentalize her life, it was the only way to survive in the world she was brought up. Now she wanted to run and lock herself in her room. But it wasn’t just her room, it was their room.  
Their room.  
Her and Oliver.  
Oliver and her.

She had moved in with Oliver Queen and was starting to put down roots. She’d bought them a plant, a fern that sat at the desk she’d picked out a few days days ago.  
Ada Lovelace, her life was completely different than anything she ever thought. And she was vulnerable. So damn vulnerable for the first time in her life, because she wasn’t halfway out the door ready to run. She was having dinner with his family, and she wanted them to like her for herself and wanted them to see how perfect she and Oliver were together.  
Because they were.  
They shouldn’t be, but they were perfect together.  
They were chocolate covered potato chips.

Holy fracking Ada Lovelace.  
They were chocolate covered potato chips!

“Oliver what’s wrong? What does she need? Honey, tell me how we can help.” The Queen’s had arrived and had both made their way to where Oliver and Felicity were on the floor. Oliver trying to get Felicity to breathe properly and focus; he didn’t pay them the slightest bit of attention as his entire focus was on her. 

From the fuzziness of her brain Felicity registered Moira’s anxious expression as she looked between her son and Felicity. Thea was holding her back a bit as to give Felicity room, and Felicity slowly got control of her breathing again and her world came back into focus. She found herself in Oliver’s strong arms as he spoke sweet words into her hair, before pulling back so that he could wipe at the tears that had tracked down her cheeks.

She’d been running her whole life and now she found home.  
It was terrifying.  
It was exciting.

“I moved in with you.”

She was a bundle of exposed nerves. 

“Yes you did.” His voice was low and smooth and soothed her. She loved the man.

“We’re chocolate covered potato chips.”

Felicity bit her lip as she let him pull her up so that she was on her feet looking up at him as the knowing smile pulled at his lips. The man knew her. She saw the spark of understanding in his eye and how his whole face lit up as he gave a nod of agreement.

“You two are too cute.” Thea’s voice brought through the moment and Felicity could feel like heat flame to life in her cheeks as she turned towards Oliver’s family. 

Frack.  
She’d just had a panic attack in front of them, because that’s want every parent wants to see, their child’s significant other having a panic attack. Moira already didn’t like her and Felicity had to gather up all the strength she could muster to meet her eyes. 

“I can deal with being kidnapped like boss but um, feelings are scary. Frack. That came out wrong.”

“You’ve been kidnapped?” Moira’s voice held a hint of concern under that apathetic expression. Felicity found Oliver’s eyes and the arm around her waist tightened. He’d support her with whatever came out of her mouth next.

“Yeah, twice.” Words apparently were hard when you were talking to your boyfriend’s mother and getting ready to expose apart of yourself. “My dad isn’t the most lawful person in the world and that’s come back on me, quite a bit. Big scary shadow and all. I’m not him, but what was normal for me growing up wasn’t what most would consider normal and this is very new to me. All of this.”

“Well, Oliver loves you.” Felicity was going to take that as a stamp of approval, because there was warmth in Moira’s voice. Moira might not get them together, but it was clear she wanted Oliver happy, and he did love her.

Moira then turned her attention to her son to inquire if he needed help in the kitchen, then making her way there before Oliver had the chance to reply. He quickly followed after he was certain that Felicity was okay, leaving her alone with Thea.

Thea who was gorgeous and a bit of a wild child but Oliver had talked about how smart she was, so it was no surprise that Thea was looking at her with accessing eyes. Still, there was a smile, and Felicity was going to take that as a sign that she had some sort of approval.

“Ollie’s has been a grumpy bastard for years now.”

Not where Felicity thought this conversation was going to go.  
She was going to take it thought because they weren’t talking about her feelings.  
They were going to talk about Oliver and Felicity knew why Oliver was a grumpy bastard. 

Oliver’s father, Robert Queen, had been killed. It was the turning point for Oliver, it was when he decided to join up with the military, and Felicity knew intimate details about his time there. Things she really shouldn’t know because of national security and all that jazz.

Okay, this conversation wasn’t going to be as easy as she had originally hoped and she kinda wanted to go back to talking about her feelings.

“But he’s not so much a grumpy bastard around you.”

And Thea throws another curve ball. Oh, Felicity liked her. A girl who kept you on her toes was a girl after her own heart.

“It’s because I get into ridiculous situations, that have to be amusing for the other parties involved and half mortifying for me. Honestly, looking back it’s amazing he doesn’t think I’m a complete head case. I did almost army crawl across a café floor to get out of him seeing me, he caught me hiding under the booth’s table, and then I tried to get him arrested.. It didn’t work, obviously. Then I agreed to go out with him. Ada Lovelace, do you think that maybe he’s the head case?”

Oh no, she talked too fast. Thea was clearly going to think that she was insane.  
Well, she was a bit insane, but that was not the point.

“That was a lot of information at once.”

Honesty, Felicity was working with honesty these days, “That’s how I roll, either no information or all the information. There is no in-between.”

“Dad would have loved you.” Thea had the same wistful tone to her voice as Oliver did when he talked about his father, and hearing those words come from Thea removed weight from Felicity’s shoulders.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Thea wore a forgotten smile as though caught in her own memories before coming back and looking at Oliver in the kitchen with their mother. Felicity followed her gaze and met Oliver’s. He was unapologetically watching them, she gave him a face which cause him to smile, “And I can see why Oliver loves you.” 

Oh those words caused her to snap her attention back to Thea.  
Do not start to cry Felicity! Hold it together!  
Tell her how much her brother means to you. She has to understand that you are in this to win this.

“He’s my potato chip.”

Nailed it.

“So, you’re his chocolate; I get it.” And she did. Felicity just wanted to hug her for getting that, but she was not because people had weird personal bubbles and really this was her second time meeting Thea. But she was mentally hugging her so hard.

Time to get off emotions and being accepted, because Felicity had hit her limit.

“Want me to teach you how to pick-pocket? Not that I condone illegal activity, but you have good hands for it.”

Thea’s eyes went wide and a look of pure joy lit of her face. The girl was striking. Like model striking. Like oh no you’ve looked straight into the sun. Oh the Queen clan was a genetically blessed bunch, “Fuck yes!”

And look at Felicity making friends!  
Ten points to Felicity.

Besides it was a skill that every girl should know. That and picking a lock. Oh, she could teach her that next! Sure, Oliver might not be too pleased but Felicity was excited.

Oliver called out that dinner was ready and Felicity knew she could do this. She could have a life here with Oliver. She could put down roots.  
And more than that, she wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty Swooners…so, this totally needed to be done. Like, I needed the meeting of the Damily and Moira’s cool standoffishness mixed with the warmth that she has for her children and Felicity meeting her to be a catastrophe because that’s just how it goes. Pretty much I just had it in my head of the first time Moira meeting Felicity of Felicity running away from Oliver trying to illegally hack something or another, and then explaining how they met! It was too perfect. Because really, how does one explain how they met and make it sound good?
> 
> Then I was like, what would describe them - cause I needed a true ah-ha moment for Felicity.   
> She is having a panic attack, which are scary (let’s talk about some firsthand experience) but it felt like something that she would go through because this world is all new to her, and I needed her to realize that they worked, that she wanted this, that she could deal with putting herself out there because he would always have her back.
> 
> They are chocolate covered potato chips.
> 
> We end with Felicity and Thea having a moment. I write so much of this from the view point of Felicity because I connect personally with her, but I want to make sure that we connect with Oliver as well, and Thea was a good way to show that he’s different when he’s around Felicity. Also, I think Thea with her wild streak would work so well with Swooner-verse Felicity.
> 
> So yeah! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Till next time a story pops in my brain.
> 
> tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [SamyRed_](https://twitter.com/SamyRed_)


End file.
